Bony Boy
by Vladimir Popov
Summary: The team is called to investigate a murder but the only lead they have is a homeless boy who is too scared to come out.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first FanFic EVER so can you please be nice. Oh and I got the title when I missed spelled boy as bony :P Get use to it, I'm odd.**

* * *

He breathed into the plastic bag in his hand. The feeling in his brain was indescribable. He imagined eating his favourite food, malasadas. And there it was. It was in his mouth, he could taste the sugar melting on his tongue. He imagined that he was in his dream house. He touched the marble floor. The coolness entering his fingertips, he could swear it was real. He breathed out and took the plastic bag from his mouth. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his house and his malasadas were gone. Instead of sitting on the marble floor, he was sitting on a cardboard box. He sighed. If only the effects lasted longer. He got up, putting the bag in his worn out jeans and began to wonder the streets of Honolulu.

It was nine o'clock.

Usually his stomach would demand food but ever since he had been sniffing glue, the hunger had disappeared. Glue was much cheaper than food so it seemed reasonable to replace them. He continued to walk, not minding where he was going. He had nothing better to do. He soon ended up beside an abandoned ally or at least he thought.

'_I gave yeah enough time! Now yeah gotta pay._' he heard a voice say

'_I promise I'll have it tomorrow I promise.'_ pleaded another voice.

The boy instincts were to run. Getting involved with things like drug deals or extortion never ended well for the homeless. No one cared if a homeless person disappeared one day; that was the way of life on the streets. But something told him he should stay. Deciding just to take a look, he slowly inched his way into the ally, and luckily found a dumpster to hide behind. He could not see any distinct features but was able to make out two figures.

A roaring laugh ripped through the air 'How can I believe you? You said that the last time I came. It's now or never.' said the larger of the two figures.

'Please I promise! I can do it.'

'Too late.'

A loud scream sounded out everything else.

And then it was quite.

The boy felt himself jump a few feet into the air. He could hear his heart beating wildly, his breathing became erratic. A thin layer of cold sweat covered him. Taking a couple of deep breathes he attempted to calm himself down but to no avail. _Had someone just been killed_ was his first thought. His second was to check on the man that he presumed had been killed.

Then his heart stopped.

He heard someone coming closer towards the dumpster. The footsteps got louder and he wanted to run away from this mess. But they never reached him. They stopped right in front of him and then continued towards the street.

The boy let out a breath he did not realise he was holding, too petrified to get up. But he was able to gather enough courage to do so. Carefully, he got up and walked towards where the scream had originated. There he saw a man lying in a pool of blood. His eyes where opened but all the colour in his face was gone.

'Mister…are you all right?' he whispered but got no response. He poked the man with his foot but again got no response. He turned around and walked out of the ally, looking back over his shoulder at the man he thought was dead. After he got out of there, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest payphone. He punched in 911, while trying to slow his breathing.

_'911 what is your emergency?' _said the calm voice on the other end of the phone.

'I…I think…I saw a murder…'

_'Okay, can you tell me where this murder occurred?'_

'The ally at 757 Queens Street…'

_'Okay, the police are on the way. May I get your name?'_

His mouth went dry. There was no way in hell he would tell someone his name. They would send him back to him…

_'Mister, may I get your name?' _the operator repeated.

Slowly, he hung up the phone without revealing his identity and took a deep breath. Then he ran into the darkness, away from the mess he somehow got caught in.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry the update took so long. I've been busy...**

* * *

_Ring ring._

He moaned; answering the phone in the middle of the night was not something that Steve McGarrett liked to do. Yet, it seemed that it always rang at night. The most important cases came at that time. He reached over to his end table and flipped his phone open.

'McGarrett' he barked into the phone, more out of habit than anything else. 'Okay I'll be there in ten.'

* * *

True to his word, he did arrive to the crime scene in ten minutes. Looking around a frown began to form. He was in the homeless district of Honolulu. Walking around this district always made him sad. He wanted to help them but he soon realised they did not trust anyone, only other homeless people and sometimes not even them.

'Yo, Super Seal, you okay?' asked a slightly worried Danny William as he walked towards his partner.

'Huh? Oh, I'm fine.' replied Steve, 'What do we have?'

'Vic's name's John Weaver, aged 36. According to his family, he was in financial trouble so he started borrowing money from a shark loaner. Guessing that was his downfall.' read Danny.

'Any witnesses?'

'So far no but Kono's looking around.'

Steve started walking into the ally but stopped midway when something caught his attention. 'Danny who reported this?'

'Um…looks like it was an anonymous call placed at 9:52. Why?'

Steve pointed to where he was looking, behind a dumpster. There looked to be an impression in the cardboard. 'It looks as if someone was here recently.'

'The caller maybe.'

'Maybe.'

Taking his phone out, Steve quickly snapped a few pictures. Bending down, he looked at the impression of a pair of shoes. They were too small to belong to a man meaning they probably belonged to a women or child. Examining the dumpster, he noticed what seemed like a plastic bag underneath it. Lying flat on his stomach, he grabbed the bag.

'What is it?' asked Danny.

'A plastic bag.' replied Steve as he stood up. 'Odd place to find one.'

'Can I see?' asked Danny just as Steve was about to discard it. Not seeing any dangers, he handed it over. Danny immediately opened the bag up to see if anything was in it. Using his flashlight he could see a dried white substance stuck to the insides. 'Glue.' he said out loud.

'What?'

Danny looked up at his partner. 'Glue. Street kids use it as a way to get high.' Seeing his partner was still a little confused he continued, 'They use it as inhalant abuse. Was a huge problem back in Jersey. Guessing it's a problem here to.'

'The footprints were too small to be an adult, meaning the caller was probably a street child.'

'Yeah.' responded Danny. 'Hey, bag this.' he said to the nearest HPD officer. Handing the plastic bag off, the two walked towards the body

'Gentlemen.' acknowledged Doctor Max Bergman.

'What do we have Max?' asked Steve.

'Cause of death was a single stab wound directly to the heart.' reported Max.

'The killer was either lucky or a pro.' concluded Danny. 'But I'm betting it was the latter.'

* * *

What had he just gotten himself into? He had just witnessed a murder. He should have been at the police station telling a police officer everything he saw. But he wasn't. The police never trusted the statement of the homeless let alone a homeless child. Anyways, even if they did believe him, they would send him back to live with his father. There was no way he would let anyone make him live with that man ever again.

Sighing out loud, he sank down to the ground. Sticking his hand into his back pocket, he looked for the plastic bag but could not find it. Frantically he searched his other pockets but came up empty-handed. Looking around he could not see it.

'Shit!' he shouted to no one in particular. 'Where the hell did I put it?'

He sighed again and realised he must have dropped it when he ran away from the crime scene. There was nothing he could do at the moment saying that there was probably a whole army of cops in that ally. Getting up, he walked towards the beach deciding to sleep there for the night.

* * *

'Hello sir, my name is Officer Kono Kalakaua and I am with Five-0. We are investigating a murder around this area. Have you seen anything suspicious recently?' asked Kono to a homeless man. He was unshaven and smelled horrible but Kono thought he might have seen something.

'Well…what 'ja mean by suspicious?' said the homeless man. He was obviously quite intoxicated.

'Anything out of the ordinary; a person who was around here but usually wasn't. Anything like that.'

'Yea know lady, here ordinary…is…is different. Lots of people here ain't usually around. Suspicious ain't odd; it's the norm.' replied the man, 'ey…'ey wait a sec. I think it was an hour ago…yea an hour ago, I saw a kid running from an ally at Queens. People here ain't run unless they are in trouble.'

'Can you give me a description of this child?'

'Can't give yea a description of the one I saw but might be able to give yea a name. Kid named Kaholo. Think it was him.'

'Can you give me a last name?'

'Sorry, ain't know that.' shrugged the man.

'Would you mind giving Kaholo's description to a HPD sketch artist?'

'Ain't got nothin' better to do.' he replied as he followed Kono towards a police cruiser.

'Find anything new?' asked Danny.

'Yeah, I talked to a homeless man and he reported seeing a child running from the crime scene around the same time the crime was reported.' answered Kono.

'Got a name?' asked Steve, joining the conversation.

'Kids first name is Kaholo but he did not know the last name. He's with a sketch artist trying to give us with a description.'

'Corresponds with the evidence we found. We found evidence that a street kid had witnessed the murder. Kaholo's probably the witness and the one who reported the murder.' said Danny.

'We better find him before the killer realises that he left a witness.' said Steve.

* * *

'Got a name.' announced Chin Ho Kelly as he walked into the bullpen. He saw Danny and his cousin lift their heads from the smart board, anxious to hear what he had to say. Looking into the McGarrett's office, he saw that he was on the phone. 'Well apparently the man was highly intoxicated and gave the sketch artist a horrible description.'

'I have to see this.' Kono and Danny said at the same time.

Chin plugged in his USB to the smart board and brought up the picture.

Immediately the two began to laugh.

The picture showed an alien like person. One eye was much larger than the other and the ears stuck out like an elves. The nose was almost nonexistent and a much too large mouth sat below it. The hair resembled one of a chicken, with hair sticking out all over the place.

After calming the two down Chin continued, 'Well, we sobered him up and he remembered the kids full name. Name's Kaholo Kawai. Ran away at age eleven and now aged sixteen.' Chin brought up the boy's information, 'He's been arrested multiple times for possession of heroin and petty theft.'

'Hey, at least he got the hair right!' exclaimed Kono, pointing to the boy's hair. Like the drawing, his hair stuck out in every single direction. 'Sort of looks like Danny's when he wake up.'

'Hey, that's not true!' argued Danny. At the same time, Steve hung up the phone and went to join his teammates.

'Danny quit complaining, I got a tip from an informant about the location of Kawai.' said Steve. He looked at the screen where the sketch of Kawai was still up. His facial expression changed as he was about to ask a question.

'Don't ask.' replied Chin to his bosses unspoken question.

* * *

'Kaholo! Kaholo, I need to talk to you.'

'What?' Kaholo turned around but when he saw who he was talking to a huge smile formed on his face. 'Alex, dude I haven't seen you for ages.' He gave the boy a bear hug. 'Whenever you stop by, I know you're in trouble. So what is it now?'

'Umm, I saw something I wasn't supposed to...' began Alex.

'Dude don't worry about it. Unless you tell the cops they aren't going to bother you.' replied Kaholo before he let Alex finish. He looked at the boy he had grown to see as his little brother. He remembered when they had first met. He had found him crying in an ally. Usually he would have ignored the boy but something made him go back.

_A thirteen year old Kaholo Kawai was walking around Waikiki Beach looking for some tourists to be able to steal from. He was hungry for a fix and right now he would do anything to get the money. He had soon found a neglected bag and was rummaging through it._

'_Thief!' someone had yelled. _

_Kaholo turned around to see that the owner of the bag had caught him red-handed. Grabbing the wallet, he ran away as fast as he could. After a few minutes he was out of breath and decided to hide in an ally. After a few minutes, nobody came. He opened up the wallet and was happy when he saw 37 dollars._

_He began walking to the place where he could buy his fix but stopped when he heard someone crying. Thinking it was probably unimportant he continued walking but something in his mind told him to go back. He walked into the ally where he heard crying and saw a dark-haired boy, his head in his heads, leaning against the wall._

'_Hey kid, where are your parents?' he asked. _

_The boy looked up and with tear filled eyes shook his head. 'I don't know.' he replied._

'_Do you want me to find them so you can go home?'_

'_No!' yelled the boy, clinging onto Kaholo, 'No please doesn't make me go home. Please...'_

'_It's okay, it's okay; I won't bring you home.' he said trying to soothe the child. 'So what's your name kiddo?' he asked._

'_Alex Parker.'_

'_Well Alex, my name is Kaholo Kawai.'_

Still smiling at the memory Kaholo knew he would never forget the day he met Alex. The two soon became best friends and soon they both learned about each other's pasts. They were both ugly in their own ways.

'Hey don't stress it out. Here,' he handed Alex the bottle of whisky he had drunk earlier on, 'have a drink.'

Alex mumbled a barely coherent thank you as he took the whiskey. He took a giant gulp of the liquid feeling it burn down his throat. 'Can I take this?'

'Sure thing kiddo. I've gotta go but you can look after yourself, right?'

Alex nodded as he took another swig of the liquor.

'See yea soon.' Kaholo said as he waved good-bye.

'Bye.' replied Alex weakly.

He was officially confused. He was raised thinking that if you saw something bad that you should tell the police. The police were the good guys. But, ever since living on the streets, that theory had changed. Now he viewed the police as his enemy. They would arrest him, lock him up and return him to his father. _That's what they did with Kaholo, so that's what they're going to do to me_ he thought. His decision was final; there was no way he was going to the police.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I promise the other chapters will be published faster.**

**If you are curious about the mentions of glue used as a way to get high, I highly recommend searching up 'Glue Sniffing'. The cover of this story is of a boy sniffing glue. I admitt, at one point in my life I did this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been so busy recently! I've had so many problems caused by my eating disorder (including a minor heart attack)! Well I'm in an in-patient program so I've got lots of time to write )))))) **

* * *

'Kaholo Kawai, Steve McGarrett. I'm with Five-0, we need to talk.' said Steve McGarrett as he walked towards the person he believed was Kawai. Even before the words had left his mouth, Kawai went off running.

'Damn it, why do they always have to run?' asked Danny as he followed the suspect.

* * *

Kawai did not know what they wanted with him but he did not want to wait and find out so he ran. Sure he did drugs, stole and some other illegal activities but nothing big that would cause the state police to want information. Somehow a smile started to form on his face. He had the home ice advantage. He knew where and how to hide. Anyways, this was his home.

He wondered about the new police unit that was designed to help clean up the island. From what he had heard, they were ruthless or at least their leader was. He had heard rumours that they dangled people off roofs and threw them into a shark cages. Honestly, Kawai didn't believe that they were true but he decided not to take any chances.

Looking back, he saw that the blond man was beginning to tire out. He pushed even harder and felt his legs protest. Just a little further and he'd be safe... Then unexpectedly he felt somebody tackle him from the left side. He was 5'6 at the tallest and being a sack of bones didn't help the situation. Immediately he lost his footing and felt his face connect to the pavement. He closed him eyes and was vaguely aware that somebody was handcuffing him but his immediate attention was trying to calm his breathing. He tried to take a deep breath but ended up choking on the blood in his mouth. He began to cough almost uncontrollably but after few moments he felt his air ways clearing up.

Kawai felt hands lift him up. Opening his eyes, he was face to face with the blond man who had been chasing him.

'Kaholo Kawai?' asked a voice from behind.

Turning his head towards where the voice had come from he saw a dark haired man, McGarrett. The crazy one. 'What the hell do you want pig?'

'We just want to talk.' said the dark haired man.

'Then take off the cuffs and I'll talk all you want.'

'After running off like that, not a chance.'

'Well then fuck off! What the hell is so important that you have to fucking tackle me?' yelled Kawai defiantly.

McGarrett grabbed the teen by his collar and slammed him into the wall. He was going to teach this brat a lesson about authority and why you shouldn't challenge it. 'Where I'm from you'd be lucky to sit down by Christmas.'

'You think you're so tough but let me tell you something; you ain't!" spat Kawai in sheer anger. 'You think you got the whole world figured out but trust me, you know nothing.'

'Okay that's it...'

'Wow Steve, don't give the kid a heart attack.' said the blond man, stepping in between the two, 'You do realise that Kaholo here is a minor and shouldn't be treated like a hardened criminal right? Or did the army teach you something different like "everyone is guilty until proven innocent" because Mr I-have-no-regard-for-police-procedures, that saying does not work in a civilized community.'

'Yeah I agree with shorty over there.'

'I was in the navy not army.' replied McGarrett, ignoring Kawai's last comment about his partner. Steve looked the youth he had been just holding by the collar and knew it was wrong. Danny was right; he was only a minor and shouldn't be treated like a hardened criminal. But something in his conscience told him that this boy was a hardened criminal. Though he still had a baby face, he had the spirit and soul of a criminal thirty years older than him. He had probably experienced things that most adults would have never have thought of. 'Sorry kid.'

'Yeah right.' replied Kawai.

'Kaholo, my name is Detective Danny Williams and we just want to ask you a few questions about a man who was murdered around here yesterday night.' said Danny, pushing his partner away.

'What makes you think I know something about this murder?'

'You heard about it?'

'Yeah. The vic, Weaver, I met him once or twice.' said Kaholo remembering the dark-haired man who came running up to him asking if he knew anyone who could lend him money. He had told him to go find a man who called himself 'Alpha'. Alpha was well known for being overly generous and his ridiculously high interest rates. When a client first met him, he would act all apologetic and would loan them quite a bit of money. As soon as the deadline was hit, the client would start receiving threatening messages and eventually have encounters with his hired muscle. One way or another, he got his money back.

'You say that like this is not uncommon.' said Danny, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

'Judging by your clothing, I bet you never lived on the streets. Well let me give you some pointers, murders ain't uncommon here.' he said remembering just a few weeks ago there had been another murder, that time a prostitute.

'Okay back onto the topic. Where were you yesterday at around ten?'

'Why do you ask?'

'We have a witness who placed a homeless boy at the crime scene. He identified the boy as you.'

'Well I wasn't there.'

'Then where were you?'

Kawai sighed. 'I was hanging out with my friend Alex all day.' he lied. In reality he had been hanging out with his girlfriend, Jenny. They had met about four months back and the two had really bonded in that time. Unfortunately her parents didn't like the fact that their daughter was dating a homeless bum and banned them from seeing each other. They still saw each other on a regular basis but they had both promised never to tell anyone about it.

'Does Alex have a last name?'

He paused for a second, thinking of a credible last name. 'Donavan.' he finally said. He looked over to see McGarrett typing in the name on his phone. He was busted.

McGarrett looked up at him. He had just searched the police database and there was mention of anyone names 'Alex Donavan'. He knew that Kaholo might be telling the truth since Alex Donavan might simply not be listed but his gut told him something else. 'There is no listing for a "Alex Donavan".' he said, standing up. He walked over to the slouched over youth, intending on finding an answer. 'Kawai, we want the truth.'

'That is the truth!' he protested.

'Kawai if we find out that you are lying, you will be charged with obstruction of justice.' said Steve, giving him a death glare meant to scare the answer out of him.

'But I'm not!' he yelled, not intimidated by Steve whatsoever.

'I know you are a good kid. All we want is the truth. Your statement may help put a murderer behind bars.' said Danny.

'Okay then.' he said. These cops were intended on finding the truth and nothing could stop them. Kawai knew that the information he had was useless but he decided to tell them anyways. 'I was with my girlfriend all day yesterday.' he said, looking down at his feet. 'You can call her, she'll back me up.'

'Does she have a name?'

'Jenny Winchester.'

'See that wasn't so hard.' said Danny. Reaching into his pocket, he produced the keys. 'Turn around.'

Kawai obeyed as he felt the cuffs being unlocked. 'Thanks.' he said as he rubbed his sore wrists.

'Here's my number. If you have any more information, call me.' said Danny as he held out a white card. He knew the chances of Kawai calling him were slim but he still wanted to keep that option open.

'Okay.' Kawai grabbed the card, looking it over. 'Thanks.' he said, looking up. He offered a weak wave before he quickly ran away.

'The fact you are so bad with kids is sad.' said Danny as he turned to face his partner.

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly felt his pocket vibrate. For a second he didn't know what was going on but then he remembered he had set his phone on vibrate. He took it out to see who was calling and wasn't too surprised to see it was McGarrett. 'Hey Steve, got any new evidence?'

'_Yeah, we talked to Kawai and he claimed to be with his girlfriend all day. Her name is Jenny Winchester, can you see if she can confirm it?'_

'Sure thing.' Chin hung up the phone and quickly typed the name into the computer. Immediately, a picture of a teenage girl popped up. Scribbling down the address, he got up and left the building.

He jumped onto his motorcycle and started the engine. Merging into traffic, he couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered the first time Danny had saw him on the motorcycle. He was horrified at the fact he wasn't wearing a helmet and went on a huge rant about why you should.

The drive to Jenny's house was about twenty minutes. Cutting off the engine, he walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. He heard someone yell that they were coming before the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman who he recognized as Jenny's mother.

'May I help you?' she questioned.

'Yes, I'm looking to talk to Jenny Winchester.'

'What is this for?' she replied rather harshly.

'My name is Chin Ho Kelly and I'm with Five-0 State Police—'

'What the hell did that Kawai kid to!?' she yelled, cutting him off. 'I knew he was no good yet Jenny still wanted to see him! I swear I will get a restraining order!'

'Ma'am please calm down.' said Chin, a little shocked at the outburst.

She took a deep breath before looking up once again. 'I'm sorry about that. It's just that he is such a bad influence on her. I just want what's best for her...'

'It's okay but I need to talk to your daughter about Kawai.'

'Okay, come on in.' she said, opening the door wider.

'Thank you.'

'Jenny, an officer wants to talk to you!' she yelled.

Chin looked up to see a teenage girl walking down the stairs. He immediately identified her as Jenny Winchester based on the picture he had seen.

'What's going on?' asked Jenny, eyeing Chin.

'Honey, he just needs to ask you a few questions about that Kawai kid.' she said. 'I'll leave you two alone for a bit.'

After she had left the room, Chin turned to focus his attention on the teenager standing in front of him. Her messy brown hair and the way she presented herself suggested that she was not afraid to challenge authority. 'My name is Chin Ho Kelly and I'm with Five-0. I need to ask you a few questions about Kaholo Kawai.' he stated.

'What about Kaholo do you want to know?' she coldly replied.

'Were you with him yesterday?'

'Why the hell do you want to know that!?' she spat, her eyes filled with defiance.

'We believe Kawai is connected with the murder of a man last night. We talked to him and he said that he was with you yesterday. Is this true?'

The rage in her eyes died down as she heard that her boyfriend was connected to a murder. 'No way! No way could he kill anyone! Kaholo is a sweetheart. Most people can't see that but he is! There is no damn way that he killed this guy. No way.'

'We aren't suggesting that he murdered anyone. I just want to know if you were with him yesterday.'

'I was with him for the whole day yesterday. We met up at twelve and hung out at a local club. We said good bye at around eleven.' she said.

'Okay. Thank you for the information.' said Chin, writing down the information.

'Is he okay?' she suddenly blurted out.

'Kawai?'

'Yeah.'

'He's fine. Why do you ask?'

'Why do you want to know about him? Is he in danger?'

'No, he's fine. It's just we believed that he had saw something but turns out he didn't.'

'Kaholo is a great guy...'

'From what I hear he is.' lied Chin. From what he had heard Kaholo Kawai was nothing but trouble. He wasn't afraid of the law and did anything for money and drugs. He had been arrested multiple times for petty theft and possession. What Jenny saw in him, he had no idea. 'Well I better get going. Thank you for the information.' Chin waved to the teen and left the building. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialled the number he knew all too well.

'_McGarrett.'_

'Steve, I talked to the girlfriend. She said she was with Kawai at the time of the murder.' he paused. 'Kawai's not the witness.'

* * *

Alex looked at the cigarette he had just been smoking and flicked it onto the ground. He felt his stomach growl as he remembered that he hadn't eaten today. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a few one dollar bills and some coins. He thought for a second before finally settling on what he wanted to eat. He lightly jogged out of the alley. Taking a left, he walked for about half an hour before he reached his destination.

Seeing it was still open, he quickly ran over to it. 'Kamekona!' he exclaimed when he saw the rather large man behind to counter of the shrimp truck.

'Alex! Long times no see buddy.' he said, smiling when he saw who it was. 'What can I get you little guy?'

'Um...whatever I can get with this...' said Alex as he handed Kamekona all the money in his pocket.

'I don't think you can get anything with this...' he said after he finished counting it.

'Kamekona! I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day. Just give me your leftovers. I'm starving.' he said, upset that he may not get any food today.

'Okay little guy! I'll make something for you. Take a seat; I'll be finished in a few minutes.'

'Thanks.' Alex turned around and was disappointed when he saw that there was no place to sit. Apparently Kamekona's shrimp truck was the place to be on a Friday night. He took a closer look and saw three empty seats beside a girl who was probably a year younger than him. Deciding to take his chances, he walked over to her. 'Can I sit here?'

The girl looked up at him in confusion but allowed him to sit with her. 'I'm Grace.' she said, sticking out a hand.

'I'm Alex.' he replied as he shook her hand. 'Are you here alone?'

'No I'm here with my dad.' she said.

'That's cool.' he replied, happy that she seemed to love her dad.

'Where are your parents?' she questioned when she realized that he was alone.

'Um...they're home. I live around here and I decided to go out and get something to eat.' he lied.

'_Gracie, who are you talking to?'_

Alex turned around to see who had just said that and saw a blond man walking towards the table. He looked back at Grace and realized that he was probably her father.

'Alex.' she replied innocently.

'Is he a school friend?' he asked suspiciously as he sat down from across Alex.

The over protective father type, thought Alex. That was great. And the way he presented himself indicted that he might be a cop. This was not good.

'No. I just met him.'

'Gracie, you know what I told you about talking to strangers.'

'Sorry Danno...'

'Sorry about that mister. I'll leave now.' said Alex, nervous at what he was going to do to him. He began to stand up when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Kamekona.

'Where you going?' he asked. 'If you don't want it, I'll gladly eat it.'

'Oh, I was just um...'

'You know each other?' he asked suddenly.

'Excuse me?' said Alex and Danny at the same time.

'I didn't know you knew each other. Well here's your food kiddo.'

'Thanks.' responded Alex as he took the plate. He watched as Kamekona walked back to help other customers.

'So how do you know Kamekona?' asked Danny, breaking the awkward silence.

'What?' said Alex embarrassed that he had let his mind wander.

'How do you know Kamekona?' he asked once more.

'Um...family friend...' said Alex as he took a bite out of the mystery food in front of him. He slowly began to chew it, trying to identify what it was without success. 'How do you know him?'

'Family friend.' he countered.

'That's cool.' said Alex as he took another mouthful of food.

'Oh, sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Danny and this is my daughter Gracie.' said Danny.

'Hi.' said Grace offering a small wave.

'Hi. I'm Alex.'

'Well Alex, where are your folks? It seems a little strange that your here alone.'

'Um...they're at home...doing something. I just came out to get something to eat.'

'Do you need a ride home?'

Alex gagged at what the man had said. He had just met him and was offering him a ride? Something was up with him, he thought.

'Don't worry, I'm a cop.' he said, producing a golden badge.

'Not any type of cop. He's Five-0!' said Grace.

'Uh...thanks for the offer but it's like a five minute walk from here. It's okay.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm fine really.' said Alex trying to fake smile.

'Okay then. Well it was nice talking to you Alex but we need to go now.' said Danny as he stood up.

'Bye Alex.' said Grace as she waved goodbye.

'Bye...'

Alex quickly finished up the plate of mystery food before standing up and throwing the paper plate out. He waved goodbye to Kamekona and began to walk away from the beach. After twenty minutes, he decided to take a break. Ducking down into an alleyway, he grabbed the overturned milk crate and sat down on it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He quickly grabbed one and lit it up. Taking a deep breath in, he pulled it away from his mouth and exhaled forcefully.

'Alex! Fuck, I've been looking for you all day.'

Alex turned around and saw Kaholo running towards him. But something was wrong. Kaholo never ran to him. It was always the opposite way around. 'What's going on?' he asked as he walked towards him.

Kaholo stopped in front of him, doubled over and out of breath. 'These fucking cops...'

'You got arrested again?'

'What no! These cops, Five-0, stopped me today...'

'So, don't cops always stop you.' said Alex confused to why his friend had just come running to him.

'Well these pigs fucking tackled me! They fucking tackled me!' spat Kaholo as he stood up and looked Alex in the eye.

'They tackled you?' yelled Alex in shock, 'Why?'

'Something about being a witness...' he paused, 'If you ever see them avoid them. Especially their leader McGarrett. He's a fucking madman.'

'He was the one who tackled you?'

'Yeah it was him. He is insane! Like fucking insane!' he yelled. 'Well, if they ever come near you, run. Got it?'

'Yeah, I got it.'


	4. Chapter 3

Ryan stretched out his arms and let out an audible yawn. Looking into the mirror, he decided that he could wait another day before shaving. The stubble made his appearance more intimidating anyways. In his line of work, that was always a good thing. Slowly, he manoeuvred himself out of the cramped and messy washroom and into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, he pulled out a box of cereal and dumped it into a bowl. Walking to the refrigerator, he grabbed the carton of milk and poured it into the bowl.

He sat down on the couch and absently watched the news on the television while eating. Like always, nothing interesting appeared. Sighing, he turned it off and focused on eating his breakfast. After finishing, he dumped the bowl and spoon into the sink, intending to wash them later.

He took a quick glance at his watch and decided to go for a quick jog around the block. Walking into his bedroom, he pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Ryan was about to change into them when he heard his phone ring. Realizing that he had left it in the washroom, he dropped his clothing and ran over to it. 'Smith.' he said without bothering to check who was had called. It was probably just a telemarketer.

_'Smith, it's Alpha.' _

'Yeah. What 'ca want?' he barked in the phone.

_'That's no way to greet the man who signs your paycheck.'_

'Okay. Hi, what's going on?' corrected Ryan annoyed by his attitude.

_'You said you took care of Weaver.'_

'I did.'

_'Turn on the TV.'_

'What's this all about?' he questioned. He had did everything Alpha had told him to do. He took care of Weaver and made sure he left no witnesses. There was no reason for him to call about Weaver. He was history.

_'Turn on the damn TV Smith!'_

''kay!' yelled Ryan. Sometimes Alpha could get on his nerves. 'Just give me a sec.' He walked out of the washroom and grabbed the controller. Turning on the TV he flipped to the news channel. He looked at the headlines and shrugged. They were talking about the murder of Weaver. From what he gathered, the police had nothing. 'Yeah it's on. They're just talking about Weaver.'

_'Keep watching.'_

'Why?'

_'Dammit Smith, just watch it!'_

Sighing, Ryan ran his hand through his black hair. He hated Alpha but he was the one who paid him. He continued watching the news report without seeing anything that would have alarmed him. Then the news anchor said something that caused him to do a double take.

_'According to HPD, they believe a street boy witnessed the murder. They have yet identified this individual.'_

'Fuck!' he yelled throwing the controller at the TV. It hit the television with incredible force but somehow it didn't crack the screen. He had been positive that he had left no witnesses. He had walked around that alleyway multiple times without seeing anyone. They had to be bluffing. There was no way. 'There's no fucking way anyone saw me! No fucking way.' he yelled into the phone.

_'I want to believe you but a reliable informant of mine says something different.'_

'Well your informant is lying!' he shouted.

_'The police questioned him about seeing the murder.' _Alpha paused. _'They say they have evidence a street kid saw the murder.'_

'Who is this informant of yours?'

_'Kaholo Kawai.' _

XXX

'The murder of Weaver shares the same M.O. as multiple unsolved murders in California between 2008 and 2012.' said Kono as she brought up the information she had received from California. 'All victims owed money to loan sharks. Cause of death, a single stab wound directly to the heart. Same as our vic.'

'So our killer get's bored of California so he move's to Hawaii to continue his killing spree?' asked Danny, looking over the evidence presented on the computer.

'That's what I think.'

'Any leads to those murders.' asked Steve.

'Only one.' said Kono as she brought up more information. 'In a murder in 2009, our killer left a partial fingerprint at the scene of the crime but no match was ever made.'

'One fingerprint in...seven murders. This guy's a pro.' stated Danny.

'Make that eight murders, if not more. The officer I spoke to in California said that they suspect this guy was responsible for numerous other murders around the country.'

'And only one fingerprint was found?' questioned Steve.

'Yeah.'

'Good job Kono. Keep digging for information on this guy. Even pro's make mistakes. There has to be something.'

'I'll take a look and call California again.' Kono paused. 'Did you find anything about the witness?'

'No. I,' Danny paused and eyed Steve, 'talked to the Kawai kid and he denied being there. He has an alibi to back it up.'

'So there's a pro killer out there and a witness who is a scared homeless kid who is probably too scared of the police come out and testify?' asked Kono realizing the odds were not in their favour.

'That's basically everything.' replied Danny with a shrug.

'Guys you have to check this out.' bursted Chin as he ran into HQ.

'What?' blurted all three of them.

Chin ran up the the smart board and quickly typed something in. Bringing up a video he pressed play.

Appearing on the screen was a rather beautiful young woman, talking about the local news. _'In other news, John Weaver, 36, was murdered Thursday night.' _she said facing the camera. A picture of an alive and smiling John Weaver appeared on the left. _'He is believed to have owed money to a loan shark. According to HPD, they believe a street boy witnessed the murder. They have yet identified this individual'_

'How the hell did they know that?' asked Steve as soon as the anchor finished. He knew if he saw himself in the mirror, his face would be contorted with anger. He was angry; he was angry at the press for revealing this information; he was angry at the person who gave it to the; he was angry at HPD for confirming it. That news report could and probably would endanger the life of an innocent street boy. With this report, he probably wouldn't ever come out to tell his story.

'According to Duke, a reporter called him asking him to confirm it. Seeing nothing wrong with it he confirmed that a homeless child did witness the murder.' said Chin.

'But how did they know about it?' asked Danny. 'Duke didn't tell him; he already knew.'

'I talked to Duke and he said that no one at HPD said anything to the press.' said Chin disappointed.

'Kawai.' said Steve suddenly, breaking the silence.

'What?'

'Kawai told the press.'

'Why would he do that?' asked Danny.

'The press pays good money for information like that. Kawai could have easily told them about what we told him.' concluded Steve. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking that he would have done something like this. The kid was a drug addict and would do anything for money.

'Shit! If the killer saw this, he would probably go after Kawai for more information.' said Danny. An image of Grace flashed through his mind reminding him that even though Kawai was much different from his beloved daughter, he was still someone's child. Someone loved him. Looking up, he faced his teammates. 'We have to find him.'

XXX

'Kaholo Kawai?' shouted someone from behind him.

Kawai turned around and saw a man standing in the shadows. He could not make out any distinct features but he could tell by his clothing he had money. 'What do you want?' he replied, taking a step closer towards the man. This guy had money. He could take a chance.

'Information.' he said.

'Well that's going to cost you mister.' said Kawai, crossing his arms. He took a closer look at the man; his piercing blue eyes had a glint of evil in it. His cropped black hair and stubble showed that he meant nothing but business.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Kawai saw it immediately and was shocked. The man was offering one hundred dollars for information. He instantly tried to grab it but the man was too fast. 'I want information.' he said in an emotionless voice.

'Yeah okay. What do you want to know?'

'John Weaver.'

'Well Weaver's dead. Anything else you want to know about him?'

'The cops say there was a witness. Who?'

'Why the hell do you want to know that?' yelled Kawai, suddenly frightened that this man was trouble. For all he knew, he could have murdered Weaver.

'Look kid; do you want the money or not.' said the man, holding out the hundred dollar bill.

'Yeah I want it...'

'Then tell me who was the witness?'

'Some homeless kid. The cops came talking to me and said there was a homeless kid who witnessed the whole thing.'

'Why did they talk to you?'

'Look, some guy said I was the witness and they wanted to talk to me. But I wasn't! All I know is the witness is a street boy. That's it!' yelled Kawai. 'That's all I know, now give me my money creep!'

'Knock yourself out.' said the man coldly as he handed the bill to Kawai.

'Thanks.' said Kawai sarcastically. Looking over the bill, he was satisfied it was not a counterfeit. Turning around he began to walk away from the man.

'Kawai!' yelled the man.

'What!?' shouted Kawai. This guy was getting on his nerves. Turning around, he felt everything go in slow motion. The man held a knife in his right hand and the stance he was in suggested he was going to lunge. Before he could even move, the man did lunge at him and he felt it stab his chest. He cried out in pain as he felt the knife slowly plunge in his chest. Before he knew it, everything was back to normal. Lying down on his back, he looked down at his chest and saw blood gushing out of the stab wound. He was no doctor but he could tell this was serious.

He turned his attention to the man. He looked at him emotionless. Kneeling down, the man grasped his right hand and took the money. 'Who...who are you...' stuttered Kawai. The man looked at him once more before turning around and leaving him to die.

XXX

'Here!' said Danny, causing Steve to stop the Camaro. 'This is where we talked to him.' Danny opened the door and exited the car even before Steve had cut the engine. Kawai was in trouble; he could feel it.

'Kawai!' yelled Danny. He waited for a response but got none.

'He's not here.' said Danny disappointed. Looking around, he saw no trace of the teen.

'You guys looking for that Kawai kid?' asked someone.

Danny spun his head around and saw a man sitting under a doorway, smoking a cigarette. He looked intoxicated but he might have information. 'Yes we are. Have you seen him?' asked Danny, running over to the man.

'Yeah but you're not the first guys looking for him.'

'What?' asked Steve as he joined the conversation. His gut instinct was right, Kawai was in danger.

'A man was asking about him a little while ago.' said the man. 'Didn't say what he needed him for. Why do you need him?'

'We're with Five-0 and we have reason to believe that he is in danger.' said Steve, flashing him his badge.

'Okay. That makes sense...'

'Arg!' screamed someone in pain.

'What the...You, stay here.' he pointed to the man. 'Steve.'

Steve looked at his partner and he could see his fatherly side showing. Kaholo Kawai was much different then Grace but at the same time so similar. He was someone's son. Someone loved him. Steve ran in the direction he had heard the scream coming from, Danny hot on his heals. He looked around at his surroundings, desperate to find anything that could indicate where he was. After running for a few minutes, he found who he was looking for.

Sprawled out on the ground was Kawai.

Slowing his stride, he went up to the boy. His face was contorted in pain; a scream ready to sound. But no scream came. Looking at his chest, he saw blood pool out of the stab wound. No doubt the knife had hit his heart. Steve swallowed hard and forced his hand to search for a pulse. He found none.

Kaholo Kawai was dead.


End file.
